


Haircuts

by Underlander413



Series: After Weirdmageddon [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: Pacifica and Gideon bond in an unusual way.





	

It's been a few days since the Pines twins, both older and younger, left the small town of Gravity Falls until next summer. School will start soon, although the first day is understandably going to be a bit later than usual. People have been adjusting, whether it be back to the lives they had before, or to entirely different ones. Two young children in particular have been doing the latter. 

Gideon Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest. Two children who had started their summers as enemies of the Pines and ended them as... friends? No, that wasn't right. They certainly weren't enemies anymore, but friends wasn't the correct term-not yet, at least. As two children of around the same age who had had very similar summer...experiences...who are also trying to make friends, Gideon and Pacifica have decided to try giving friendship with each other a shot. In fact, they are hanging out right now, for the first time, in McGucket's house, which he generously lets them use so they can avoid Pacifica's parents. However, it can't be called a typical first hangout. 

"How did you even get it to stay like this in prison?" Pacifica asks with slight awe. 

"I don't even know, and it's my hair," Gideon answers. "I think it might be stuck."

Before school starts, Gideon wants to get his hair cut so it's no longer bigger than his own head. However, he's only just got out of prison, and he's not comfortable going to a barber shop or hair salon. Regardless of how the people working there would treat him, he would feel awkward. He fears everyone there would stare at him, and although he loved people looking at him before, he's not so keen of the idea of all eyes being on him right now. He could ask Ghost Eyes or one of his other prison friends to do it, but he was afraid of how it would come out. Pacifica's hair always looks nice, so he figured that even if she doesn't have much experience, his hair wouldn't come out looking like a _total_ mess. 

Pacifica tries several times to cut his hair before she puts the scissors down and sighs. "I'll be right back. Stay here," she says before leaving. 

Gideon doesn't expect to see her come back with a sword. 

"Where in that world did you get that!?" He half asks, half shouts. 

"It's my dad's. Or it was, until the house was sold to McGucket," she answers. "He collected stuff like this. I'm not sure why. I never asked, because I thought it was something all people did until a few days ago." 

"And McGucket kept it?" Gideon asks. 

"The man has built giant robots over mild inconveniences, and your surprised he chose to keep a sword?" Pacifica questions, raising an eyebrow. 

"Good point," Gideon says, nodding. "But why do you have it?" 

"Just look forward and close your eyes," Pacifica instructs him. 

"What? Why?" He asks. 

"Just do it. It'll just be for a second," she says. 

"Okay," Gideon says, closing his eyes. "But if you chop me in half, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." 

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Pacifica says. 

"I'd feel better if I knew what you-WHAT THE!" He exclaims as he hears a slight _swoosh_ sound and his head feels a whole lot lighter. 

"Done! Take a look," She says, handing him a handheld mirror. 

He looks into it to see that his hair, once large and rounded, is now small and resembles a buzz cut. 

"Did you just... just cut off my hair with a sword!?" Gideon asks, astounded. Pacifica nods, and he asks, "How is it so... clean cut?" 

"When I was young, sometimes the swords' cases would be unlocked. If mom and dad were both busy, I would take one of the lighter ones, go into the woods, and cut some logs and sticks. I haven't done it in years, but during Weirdmageddon, when we had to leave the shack, I had to swing some pipes around a bit," Pacifica explains. 

Gideon looks to the giant chunk of hair that has fallen to the floor. "What should we do with that?" He asks. 

Pacifica looks at it for a moment before she comes up with an idea. "Do you want to burn it?" She asks. 

Gideon shrugs. "Yeah, why not. Sounds fun," he says.


End file.
